


Kites

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: A story of kites flying in the sky
Kudos: 2





	Kites

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1VANKCUfpjvzt2oo40Uh3I?si=tpvYgK2uTCOKdu3FUIQnDw

I was ten perhaps, half a child  
When my father showed me how to fly  
A kite in the blue sky  
He held the string in his hands  
Tugging and letting go of his kite  
Which danced like apsaras in the sky  
The wind stealing our kites  
An abundance of colours in the wind  
Only one of them bound to our string  
I tugged away, determined to win  
I won, but with red slashes in my palm  
I won 1 round that one day

Once the winds settled down  
My kite no longer flew as high  
And my father taught me how to run  
To bring the kite to it’s highest height  
So I ran like the fleeing ants  
My kite but a speck in the sky  
I ran with my kite that day

Once the winds had died a warrior’s death  
And rogue breezes were the only breath in the sky  
My Father taught me how to wind  
The strings of the kite round my thumb  
And run faster than ever before  
My kite flew once more in the wind

The day a thousand kites flew again  
I eagerly waged a war in the sky  
A blue prized kite waving as it flew  
I loved it with my heart and soul  
Alas it strayed from its path  
Its string was cut  
And my love was lost  
A blue kite it was I think  
I often wish it had been me  
That day my pater saw me cry  
Along to love’s lost sorrow on repeat  
He beat his chest and sighed  
Told me not to worry about paltry things  
But I was a runner of kites  
With my pride strong  
And emotions running high  
So he weaved a tale of caution for me  
And told me to not give up

He spoke of runners who ran too fast  
Flying their kites at the zenith  
Until they no longer had paths to run  
Falling off their terraces  
He spoke of deft runners  
Who wound their string  
Too hard and strong around their thumbs  
Cutting the kites of others with a smirk  
And bleeding to death on the rooftops  
He spoke at last of dejected souls  
Who lost the war of the sky  
And with the string that once had held a kite  
Was wound tight  
Around their necks  
As the hung themselves  
From their roofs  
For they never learnt to cry and fail  
Only to win and win above all

With my hand on his heart  
He made me promise  
To search for the lost torn kites in the wind  
For they need homes more than those  
Who cut free their ropes of destiny  
And flew on the unworthy back of a shifty wind

I often think of his little tale  
Whenever I fly my kites in the troubled skies  
I no longer cry  
I only smile  
For fate has been very kind  
To this runner of kites  
With his multicoloured kites  
Each damaged by the buffeting winds  
Yet uniquely perforated with tiny tears  
Held together by homespun threads  
Stitched by a shaking child’s hand  
Who wanted to save all the kites he found  
but is content  
with his lot in life  
to save a handful who were condemned to die


End file.
